


Rulers make bad lovers

by Miasanmuller



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Platonic Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasanmuller/pseuds/Miasanmuller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As batidas na porta o despertaram.</p>
<p>	Não fora nem o vento que soprava pelas ruas de Munique, tampouco a chuva forte que atingia o solo naquela noite escura. O som incessante das batidas na porta da frente o fez levantar-se da cama, e, resmungando, ir, aos tropeços, em direção ao hall de entrada para atender ao estranho. <em> Quem é que sai de casa numa noite dessas? Nem eu seria tão burro... </em> Ignorando a completa irresponsabilidade de se atender uma porta em plena madrugada, Thomas Müller tateou às cegas em busca da maçaneta e, quando finalmente a achou, abriu o portal. Seu coração saltou uma batida quando ele constatou quem era o responsável por tirá-lo do seu sono. </p>
<p>	- Manu...?! – Ele arregalou os olhos ao ver o estado do goleiro. Manuel Neuer estava ofegante, completamente encharcado e nitidamente desamparado. – Mas o quê...?<br/>- Posso entrar? – Ele disse, arrastando a voz. – Por favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rulers make bad lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Eu queria ter escrito em inglês porque não acho que alguém vá ler em português HUE mas não rolou because of inglês porco. Enfim, não sei de onde isso saiu, eu tive uma ideia e fui escrevendo então não sei o que aconteceu aí lol Mas espero que gostem :)~ Parcialmente (~~muito parcialmente~~) baseada em "Gold Dust Woman" do Fleetwood Mac.

As batidas na porta o despertaram.

Não fora nem o vento que soprava pelas ruas de Munique, tampouco a chuva forte que atingia o solo naquela noite escura. O som incessante das batidas na porta da frente o fez levantar-se da cama, e, resmungando, ir, aos tropeços, em direção ao hall de entrada para atender ao estranho. _Quem é que sai de casa numa noite dessas? Nem eu seria tão burro..._ Ignorando a completa irresponsabilidade de se atender uma porta em plena madrugada, Thomas Müller tateou às cegas em busca da maçaneta e, quando finalmente a achou, abriu o portal. Seu coração saltou uma batida quando ele constatou quem era o responsável por tirá-lo do seu sono.

\- Manu...?! – Ele arregalou os olhos ao ver o estado do goleiro. Manuel Neuer estava ofegante, completamente encharcado e nitidamente desamparado. – Mas o quê...?

\- Posso entrar? – Ele disse, arrastando a voz. – Por favor.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Thomas ficou sem palavras. _Lisa vai me matar se ela acordar._ No entanto, ele não teve dúvidas do que fazer.

\- Entra. – Ele acompanhou Manuel entrar e seguir à sala de estar, pingando no assoalho que até então estava limpo e reluzente. _É. Lisa vai me matar._ Ele fechou a porta e seguiu o goleiro, acendendo as luzes da sala e rezando para que sua mulher não acordasse. Ao chegar ao cômodo, ele constatou que Manu tinha sentado no sofá novo e estava encarando o chão com a cabeça entre as mãos.

_Jesus Cristo. Lisa vai me esfolar._

\- Hm então, hã... Manu... São tipo – Thomas lançou um rápido olhar para o relógio na parede. – Três da manhã. Nós meio que temos treino amanhã e está caindo o mundo aí fora então, hã... O que você está fazendo aqui? Digo, não que eu não aprecie sua hm visita ou coisa parecida, mas você podia, sabe, ter ligado ou coisa parecida, ou, sei lá, chegar num horário normal e...

\- Kathrin me largou. – Neuer falou ainda na mesma posição, como se fosse uma estátua. – Ela foi embora.

\- Ela o quê!? – Thomas deu um tapa na boca ao se dar conta que tinha falado alto demais, e, depois de lançar um breve olhar preocupado para fora da sala, desatou a falar. – Por quê? O que aconteceu? Vocês brigaram? Você fez alguma cagada? Ela fez alguma cagada? Alguém fez alguma cagada? É por causa daquela vez que eu quebrei todos os pratos da cozinha quando tentei lavar eles depois do nosso jantar de casais? Hein? Hã? Manu?? Que houve??

O outro não respondeu nada, apenas continuou encarando a poça de água que crescia constantemente aos seus pés. Thomas soltou um longo suspiro e caminhou na direção do outro, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. _Cadê o Fips nessas horas? Ele saberia o que fazer. Ou sei lá, o Basti. Será que eu ligo pra ele?_ Thomas deu uma outra rápida olhada no relógio. _Ah, ainda é a mesma hora de antes. Será que ele está dormindo? Que droga, eu não faço ideia do que falar pra ele. Por que ele veio aqui?_ A resposta era óbvia. Eles eram melhores amigos, viviam juntos nos últimos tempos no Bayern e estavam sempre em contato. É claro que Manu procuraria ele se precisasse de alguma coisa. _Agh droga, ele devia saber que eu sou péssimo com essas coisas..._

\- Você quer beber? – As palavras saíram da boca dele antes que ele pudesse se conter. – Eu devo ter alguma coisa na geladeira, hã... Sabe, você não precisa ficar tipo bêbado, mas só beber um pouco pra aliviar a consciência ou sei lá... Na verdade a gente não devia, o Pep vai matar a gente amanhã se chegarmos acabados pro treino. Bom, na verdade ele só vai me matar, se ele te matar ficamos sem goleiro porque todos os outros lesionaram e aí a gente tá ferrado, mas eu ele pode matar então...

\- Quero.

Manu finalmente ergueu os olhos e encarou Thomas longamente, com uma expressão completamente vazia no rosto. Ao ver os olhos quebrados do goleiro, ele sentiu um peso no estômago e um nó na garganta que parecia que ia lhe sufocar. Apesar do outro estar empapado, Thomas podia ver claramente que ele estava chorando. Muito. _Oh droga Manu, oh droga..._ Ele registrou a expressão acabada no rosto do seu amigo para ter certeza que ela o atormentaria depois e correu para cozinha, voltando de lá em pouco tempo com uma garrafa de vinho e dois copos. 

\- Era só o que tinha, hm, não sei de quando é nem como foi parar lá, mas deve estar bom. Acho que vai servir. – _Vinho é bom para ressaca emocional? Eu não sei, nunca tive uma. Oh porcaria, cadê o Fips quando eu preciso dele? Ah. Na casa dele. Será que eu ligo pra pedir se vinho ajuda? Espera, se eu ligar falando de bebida às três da manhã ele me esfola. Oh droga._ Ele serviu ambos os copos e os brindou de leve, dando um sorrisinho que logo morreu quando ele viu que Manu ainda estava olhando fixamente para o nada como se tivesse sido petrificado. Então, subitamente, o goleiro agarrou seu copo e o virou inteiro na boca. Feito isso, ele indicou o copo para que Thomas o servisse de novo. Ele fitou o objeto, apreensivo.

\- Manu eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia... – _A ideia foi sua, seu imbecil. Lógico que é uma péssima ideia._ O goleiro insistiu e o atacante não teve outra opção se não encher o copo do outro e assisti-lo esvaziá-lo novamente em um único gole. Dando-se por vencido, Thomas sentou-se no chão ao lado do amigo, tomando cuidado para evitar a poça de água que agora já tomava conta do assoalho. Ele descansou a garrafa na mesinha de centro e lançou um olhar na direção de Manu, que agora encarava o fundo do copo com uma expressão vazia como o próprio objeto.

_Ah Manu..._ Thomas suspirou e desviou o olhar do goleiro, sentindo que não poderia continuar a encará-lo naquele estado. Pelo canto do olho, ele assistiu o outro esticar-se para pegar a garrafa da mesa e entorná-la na boca. Thomas fechou os olhos pesarosamente e suspirou de novo, culpando-se repetidas vezes em pensamento por ter dado aquela ideia idiota. _Isso Thomas, dê bebida pra ele. Deixe ele bêbado. O que você espera conseguir com isso? Que alguém te mate? Porque até agora já são três que com certeza vão te fatiar no meio. Porcaria._ Ele abriu os olhos novamente e ficou fitando o próprio copo enquanto pensava no que fazer. Ele não sabia tratar desse tipo de assunto. Pelo menos ele nunca se sentia útil quando alguém próximo ficava numa fossa e precisava de uns conselhos. _Eu poderia contar alguma piada?_ Não. Manu não queria rir. _Grande amigo que eu estou me saindo, nossa._

\- Eu fiquei com uma outra garota, um fim de semana desses. – Manu falou, e a voz dele soou assim como uma faca perfurando o estômago do atacante, que subitamente virou-se para encarar o outro. Ele não sabia o que doera mais: não ter ficado sabendo daquilo antes ou visualizar Manuel Neuer tomando uma completa desconhecida nos braços e fazendo sabe-se lá o quê com ela. Seu primeiro instinto foi a clássica negação. _Eu não acredito. Como ele pode? Não, ele deve estar bêbado já. Ele não trairia a Kathrin. Nah. Nunca. Não. Não mesmo. Não o Manu._ Mas logo veio o julgamento.

\- Como assim? Manu, como você...

\- Eu não, eu não sei! – Manu estava finalmente se alterando, e começou a falar alto enquanto choramingava e gesticulava incessantemente. – Eu não me lembro direito, eu acho que eu tava muito bêbado, Thomas, eu não sei... Eu não lembro direito do que aconteceu, eu não sei como ela ficou sabendo, eu não sei! Eu... Eu sei lá... Ela... Ela foi embora Mülli. Ela foi embora. – Ele enfiou a garrafa nos lábios de novo e continuou bebendo. Como aquela garrafa ainda tinha conteúdo, Thomas não sabia dizer.

\- Manu... Manu, olha... Eu... – Pela segunda vez naquela noite, Thomas Müller não sabia o que dizer. Ele apenas ficou encarando o goleiro longamente, tentando pensar no que fazer, no que dizer. _Manu traiu a Kathrin. Ele fez mesmo isso._ Mas não cabia a ele julgar, cabia? Ele engoliu em seco enquanto um misto de sentimentos se apossavam dele. Por um lado, ele estava decepcionado pela conduta do outro. Por outro... Ele nunca admitiria isso. Nunca. Nem a si mesmo, mesmo tendo consciência de todas os seus sentimentos relutantes. Mas eles estava levemente feliz. De uma forma hedionda, uma forma horrorosa, uma daquelas formas que, assim que você sente, você se arrepende de ter sentido e deseja nunca mais sentir de novo. Mas ele estava feliz porque Manu e Kathrin tinham terminado. Mas isso, isso ele jamais se permitiria pensar. Sem saber o que fazer, Thomas deu um breve gole no seu copo pela primeira vez, e sentiu o amargo gosto daquele vinho correr pela sua garganta.

\- Por que você tá bebendo? – A voz de Manu ecoou novamente, vazia. A pergunta atingiu Thomas inesperadamente. Ele passou os olhos do goleiro para o copo e depois para o goleiro de novo. _Eu estou bebendo porque eu descobri que eu sou louco por você, Manu. Eu estou bebendo porque não é a Lisa que eu gostaria que estivesse na minha cama agora. Eu estou bebendo porque eu sou uma anta. Eu estou bebendo porque eu não sei o que fazer com a minha vida. Eu estou bebendo porque eu não sei o que fazer pra te deixar melhor._

\- Pra te fazer companhia. – Ele disse, simplesmente, dando um leve sorrisinho. – Aí o Pep não te mata.

Pela primeira vez naquela noite, Manu sorriu. Foi um sorriso cansado, leve, mais para responder alguma coisa do que para demonstrar felicidade. Mas foi o suficiente para fazer outro peso descer pelo peito do atacante. _Como foi que isso foi acontecer... Como eu fui deixar isso acontecer? Ah porcaria, porque eu fui dar ouvidos pro Mario? “Por que você vive olhando pro Manu, Mülli?” Ah garoto idiota. Droga. Se ao menos o Fips estivesse aqui..._ Mas ele sabia que, ainda que não tivesse dado ouvidos às "bobagens" que Mario Götze insistia em lhe enfiar na cabeça, ele ainda acabar inevitavelmente dando-se conta de que o que ele sentia por Manuel Neuer ia além de uma simples amizade.

\- Eu devia ir embora...

\- Quê? Nem pensar. – Thomas se levantou de sobressalto, largando o copo na mesinha e se pondo entre o sofá e a porta da sala, como para evitar que o outro se levantasse e saísse. – Você não vai dirigir nesse estado, muito menos sair caminhando ou sei lá como você chegou aqui. Não. Você fica.

\- Thomas...

\- Você fica, Manu. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer por você... Olha, eu sei que eu sou péssimo com isso e eu não estou te ajudando em nada e ok talvez te dar álcool não tenha sido uma ideia feliz considerando sua propensão a ficar bêbado, e ok, talvez teria sido melhor você ir procurar o Basti ou o Fips, acho que até o Mario te ajudaria com algum conselho melhor ou coisa parecida...

\- Mas é você que eu queria ver. – Thomas engasgou com a própria voz e sentiu o ar escapar do peito. _Ele disse... O quê?_ – Você sempre me anima. – Manu sorriu de novo, dessa vez um sorriso genuíno, e largou a garrafa sobre a mesa. Com os olhos ainda marejados, ele prosseguiu. – Eu que não devia ter vindo te encher o saco. Eu só, sei lá... Não consegui pensar em mais ninguém. Achei que... Sei lá, achei que só você ia conseguir me fazer sentir bem...

Thomas encarou-o por alguns instantes antes de soltar uma gargalhada forçada, tentando ao máximo evitar que as últimas palavras de Manu fossem para a parte do cérebro dele que interpreta tudo errado e leva justamente para o sentido que as coisas não têm. _Tarde demais._

\- Você vai se arrepender tanto de ter dito isso amanhã, nossa. - _Eu me odeio. Puta merda. Pare de pensar bobagem Thomas..._ A visão de Manuel Neuer sentado no sofá da casa dele, encharcado, bêbado e visivelmente emocionalmente instável estava despertando uma fera dentro dele que ele achava já ter controlado.

Manu riu.

\- É, eu acho... – A expressão dele endureceu de novo e ele lançou um novo olhar vago na direção do atacante. Engolindo em seco, Manu falou: - Ela foi embora, Thomas. Ela se foi.

Quando ele desatou a chorar, Thomas já estava de joelho na beira do sofá, lhe dando uns tapinhas nos ombros. Então, sem aviso, ele sentiu as mãos pesadas do goleiro puxando-o para um abraço, e, ignorando os avisos de seu cérebro sobre como aquilo não seria nada bom, ele enlaçou o outro e prendeu a respiração enquanto este se debulhava em lágrimas no seu ombro. _Ah cara. Droga Manu..._ Eles ficaram assim por alguns instantes, e Thomas sentiu que começaria a chorar também se o outro não parasse. Felizmente, Manu pareceu se controlar e terminou o abraço. Thomas encarou-o demoradamente e teve vontade de abraçá-lo de novo, mais forte... De dizer a ele tudo que ele sabia que jamais, sob qualquer hipótese, teria coragem de dizer. _Eu não tenho coragem nem de pensar nisso, imagina falar..._ Lutando contra a vontade excruciante de ficar ali com o goleiro e fazer qualquer coisa para que ele sorrisse de novo, ele ergueu-se e caminhou para longe do outro.

\- Você precisa dormir. – Ele falou fracamente, indicando o sofá com a cabeça. Eu vou buscar alguma coisa pra você, espera aí...

\- Eu tô molhado, Thomas...

\- É com a Lisa que você vai ter que se entender de manhã, e não comigo. – E, dizendo isso, ele apressou-se para fora da sala, tropeçando pela casa escura e perguntando-se se sua mulher já teria acordado com toda aquela barulheira. _Pelo amor de Deus não, pelo amor de Deus não._ Ele sabia que também teria que se entender com ela quando raiasse o dia. E sabia que a culpa iria esmagá-lo enquanto isso. A culpa de voltar a se deitar com ela enquanto pensava no amigo que dormia no seu sofá. A culpa de ficar com ela desejando que ela fosse outra pessoa. A culpa de ser uma pessoa terrível, um mentiroso, uma pessoa indigna de confiança. A culpa de ter sentido um tênue resquício de felicidade ao perceber que o amigo já não estava mais comprometido. _Como foi que eu deixei as coisas atingirem esse patamar..._

Quando ele voltou, Manu estava deitado no sofá, encarando fixamente o teto. Thomas jogou para ele um travesseiro velho que ele achara e recolheu a garrafa e os copos da mesa, devolvendo-os à cozinha.

\- Você provavelmente deveria ir tomar um banho, na verdade... Depois você fica gripado ou sei lá e a culpa é minha. Aí sim o Pep me esgana. E o Fips ajuda, você sabe que ajuda. Ah tanto faz, eles vão me matar de qualquer jeito.

\- Eu não vou deixar ninguém te matar, Thomas. – Manu resmungou enquanto revirava-se no sofá, molhando-o inteiro e indicando que o álcool já fizera efeito o suficiente para deixá-lo sonolento. – Você é um bom amigo. O melhor.

Thomas forçou um sorriso e pensou em falar alguma bobagem, como de costume, mas não saiu nada. Sua vontade real era gritar, quebrar a casa inteira e bater a cabeça na parede repetidas vezes até que uma das duas coisas rachasse em duas. Com uma dificuldade enorme, ele controlou-se e disse:

\- É, hm... Boa noite Manu. Vai ficar tudo bem. – _Vai ficar tudo bem? Que tipo de conselho é esse? Puta merda._

\- Obrigado, Mülli. Mesmo...

Ele ficou parado por alguns instantes vendo o goleiro fechar os olhos e terminar de se acomodar no sofá, inevitavelmente pensando que ele poderia estar em outro cômodo, e não sozinho ali naquela sala fria. Sentindo a culpa novamente macerando seus pensamentos, Thomas virou-se e caminhou em direção à saída da sala, imaginando o que aconteceria no dia seguinte. _Nada de bom, com certeza._ Ele levou a mão ao interruptor e preparou-se para desligar a luz da sala, enquanto seus pensamentos vagavam de volta para o sofá e atormentavam-se com as bobagens que ele sabia que não deveria estar pensando sobre o outro.

\- Você tem sorte. – A voz de Manu chamou-o de volta à realidade, e ele virou a cabeça para encará-lo.

\- Hã... Por quê? – _Ah se você ao menos soubesse Manu, ah se você soubesse da minha falta de sorte... Digo, não se considera sortuda uma pessoa que se apaixona pelo seu melhor amigo._ Oh. Ele usara o verbo. _Apaixona._ Ele estava tão, tão ferrado.

\- Por causa da Lisa.

Thomas engoliu em seco e forçou um sorriso mais para si do que para Manu, que nem mesmo o estava encarando. _Ah Manu..._

\- É. – Ele voltou o rosto para a escuridão do hall à sua frente, ouvindo a chuva e o vento caçoando dele do lado de fora. O caminho para seu quarto parecia mais longo e penoso do que nunca. – Tenho.

Ele apagou a luz e adentrou a escuridão, levando Manu consigo ao menos em seus pensamentos.


End file.
